A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
Meanwhile, various kinds of research on a display device that provides various kinds of information for users riding in a vehicle have been conducted.
Due to recent development of touch technology and three-dimensional (3D) technology, research on technology that is capable of performing 3D interaction has been actively carried out.
Meanwhile, 3D interaction is technology that is capable of sensing a Z-axis input in addition to sensing of an X-axis input and a Y-axis input, which is performed by a conventional touch sensor. In recent years, efforts to realize proximity touch or space recognition based on cameras or ultrasonic waves in vehicles have been made.
For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2002-0058308 discloses a portable device including a display that is capable of sensing the motion of a user. In particular, this publication discloses that a proximity input is sensed by a proximity sensor and a touch input is sensed by a touch sensor.
In the case in which a Z-axis input is sensed using general sensor modules based on cameras or ultrasonic waves, however, the success rate of proximity space recognition is lowered due to resolution or a viewing angle.